Chucky Short Stories Collection
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Hello everyone! I just wanted to let you know that from now on all my Chucky and Mary short stories will be inside here, also filled with some news and updates from time to time. Also, if you know how to use Photoshop, please let me know, there will be more info about this inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Bedtime Story

Alright here is the moment that you all have been waiting for, the first part of the collection of short stories about one of 's most infamous adorable pair of friends. This is just a cute idea that came to me last night.

Mary Barclay was so very excited and didn't think that she would ever fall asleep. For tomorrow would be her birthday and she would be turning nine years old. After she finished putting on her pajamas there came a sudden knock upon her bedroom door. "Come in." she said as she quickly jumped into bed and a few moments later the doorknob turned and Chucky entered the room. "Hey kid, ready for bed?" he asked her with a grin. "Yes I am but I don't wanna go to sleep! I'm way, way, way, way, way, WAY too hyper!" she exclaimed as Chucky laughed and sat down beside her.

"Really? You're not even nine years old yet." He told her as she looked down at his hand to see a red leather book inside of it. "What's that?" she asked him. "Oh, nothing much." He answered slyly. "Come on Chucky tell me! What is it!?" she exclaimed as he laughed again. "It's a book silly." He told her. "Yeah, I know that but what's it about?" she asked him. "Oh well it's something that I wrote and I figured that I could tell it to you as a bedtime story, but seeing as you're _so_ hyper, I don't think that you would be interested." He told her quickly with a shake of his head. "Well, maybe I am a _little bit_ tired." She admitted as he grinned at her. "I thought so." He said as she climbed out of bed and sat on top of his lap resting her head on his chest as he opened the book and cleared his throat.

"Once upon a time there were two best friends named Mary and Charles even though everyone including her called him Chucky." He began. "That's so cool I'm part of a story!" Mary cried looking up at him with excitement as he laughed and softly kissed the top of her head before he continued on. "Anyway the two friends had wanted to go outside and play, but instead it had started to rain." He read as Mary's imagination suddenly seemed to make the storybook come alive.

 _…_

Mary heaved out a heavy sigh and groaned as she laid flat on her back on top of her bed with her feet up against the wall. "Chucky I'm bored, there's nothing to do." She said. "What are you talking about there's tons of things to do around here." He answered as he leapt up onto the bed beside her. "But it's Saturday and it's raining even though we were _supposed_ to go play astronaut in our treehouse today!" she exclaimed. "So? When life gives you lemons make lemonade." He told her. "Are you telling me that you're thirsty again? You just had a whole can of soda downstairs." She said as he gave a little chuckle.

"It's just an expression. It means that when life doesn't quite turn out the way that you want it to, do something else instead. Like why couldn't we just play astronaut in here?" he questioned raising his arms up into the air with a shrug. "But that's impossible, the treehouse is the spaceship." She said. "So? What about your desk? We could use that instead." He said as he ran to the end of the bed and leapt down to the ground before climbing up on one of her chairs and pulling himself into it. Then he grabbed a walkie-talkie off the shelf and Mary suddenly pictured him wearing a spacesuit while he sat by the controls and spoke into it.

"This is Charles Lee Ray speaking, and we're about ready for takeoff, over." He said as Mary heard a static electricity noise on the other end of it and giggled. "Alright, alright I'm coming!" she cried as she entered the ship and sat down next to him. "Alright, let's get ready for the countdown." Chucky began as he spoke once again into the walkie-talkie and then him and Mary started counting backwards together. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one blast off!" they cried together as Chucky smacked his hand down on the button that rose the ship higher and higher into the air.

Chucky and Mary fell onto the ground. "Oops, I forgot one important detail. Seatbelts first!" Chucky exclaimed as they climbed back into their seats and strapped themselves in. "Why didn't I think of that?" Mary questioned with a groan at her own stupidity as the rocket continued to rumble in the background. Mary looked out the window while Chucky steered the ship. Earth was becoming smaller and smaller as they rose higher and higher into space. As the world shrunk inside the distance, the moon was growing larger and larger. "Almost there!" Chucky cried and then a few moments later the rumbling slowed down and quietened as they landed on the moon.

 _….._

"What did they use for the moon?" Mary asked him. "What do you think?" he asked her with a grin as she looked down beside her. "The bed." She answered proudly after she touched it. "Yep, and the two friends laughed and bounced upon it until the sun came out, and then what do you think they did?" he asked her. "They went outside." She guessed. "That's right, and this time their treehouse became a pirate ship as they searched for their hidden treasure buried inside the woods, and when they found it, they couldn't wait until it rained again so they could think up more adventures for the land of imagination. The end." He read as he shut the book.

"So, what did you think?" he asked her. "That was a great story." She answered. "Gee thanks, maybe I should take up writing professionally since it's pretty obvious that I'm gifted with it." He said with a proud grin. "Alright, now it's time for bed." He told her. "But Chucky, I'm not even,.." she began groggily before she let out a huge yawn. "sleepy." She finished. "Hm, you're pretty fuckin cute do you know that?" he questioned as set the book down on the nightstand as she curled up and cuddled inside his chest. "Alright come on Mary, you need to retract the claws and let go so I can get up." He told her as she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep.

"Mary?" he questioned before he rolled his eyes. "Ah, nuts." He muttered but smiled down at her when he saw how cute and peaceful that she looked. Chucky shrugged and leaned over to turn off the lamp. Then he threw a blanket over on top of them and kissed the top of her head before giving a large yawn himself and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Sibling Rivalry

Welcome to the second story of my Chucky short stories collection. Anyway, in this story preteen Mary Ray Barclay is sick of having to share the spotlight with her younger sister Annabelle. She finally has made it onto the cheerleading squad and her father doesn't seem to care! Will she ever get his attention back?

"And now the amazing Charles will perform one of his greatest tricks ever!" Chucky exclaimed excitedly as he waved his black magic cape around and grinned wrinkling his eyebrows down at his two and a half year old daughter who giggled and applauded with delight. "First I'll need a magic hat," he began as he took his top hat off of his head and set it down on the table in front of him before fixing his bowtie. (that was his favorite color red and since blue was his second favorite color those were the color of his gloves that he was wearing.) "Second of all I'll need a magic wand." He said as he produced one out of thin air and Annabelle squealed and laughed again when suddenly the door opened.

Stanley ran straight towards it and started to bark as the knob turned and Mary entered the living room. "Damn it Stanley get back here!" Chucky yelled. "I need your help in order to do the trick!" he cried as he ran after him and grabbed ahold of his collar pulling him away from Mary. "Ah, hey honey how was school?" he asked her. "It was great, where's Mom?" she asked him. "She's in the kitchen making dinner." He answered. "I'm just putting on a little magic show for your sister, well I'm _trying_ to anyway." He said as he finally gave up and hoisted the dog up inside his arms.

"Dad can I talk to you for a second?" she questioned him. "I'm sorry honey we'll have to talk later. Annie has such a short attention span, and besides it's almost her naptime. Why don't you go upstairs and get started on your homework." He told her as he dragged Stanley back over to the couch as Mary heaved a sad sigh while she watched him. "By the way Dad, I made the cheerleading squad." She said to herself before she ran upstairs. Tiffany slowly looked up and watched her go as she came out of the kitchen.

"Now, watch very carefully." Chucky said as he placed Stanley inside his hat. "Uh Chucky, we need to talk." His wife said as she walked out into the living room. "Not right now honey I'm busy." He answered as began to search around. "Now where did my magic wand go?" he questioned. "Why don't you just try looking inside your pants!?" she exclaimed angrily. "Am I missing something or am I in trouble again?" he asked her. "Oh yeah, big trouble!" she snapped as she folded her arms. "Look I'm sorry for whatever I did babe, but can I at least finish my trick first? And then I promise you that we'll talk about it." He said as he finally found his wand on the ground and reached down to pick it up and grab it.

"Aha!" he exclaimed as Tiffany just scoffed and rolled her eyes before turning around to go upstairs. "Now," Chucky began as he tapped his wand on the side of his hat. "Now abracadabra, hocus pocus, alakazam!" he exclaimed with a huge wave his wand over the top of his hat. Annie watched with amazement as her father picked up his hat and revealed it to her as being empty. While she tried to figure out where the doggie had gone, Tiffany knocked upon her eldest daughter's bedroom door.

"Mary, it's your mother darling can I talk to you for a second?" she questioned. "Come in." her daughter's voice answered quietly on the other side of the door. Mary didn't look up from the book that she was reading. "Listen sweetface, you can't fool me, I know something is bothering you." She said as her daughter finally looked up at her. "Oh really? Is it the fact that I'm the only girl on the cheerleading squad that is taller than her parents, or is it the fact that Dad is so busy with Annabelle that he doesn't even give a damn about it!" she snapped before angrily slamming her book shut and flopped down on her bed.

"Mary, sweetheart, you know that we both love you very much." Tiffany began as she sat down next to her. "It's just that your sister is still very little and she needs a lot more of our attention." She said. "I know! You told me that a million times!" she cried with a growl. "I hate Annie! I wish she was never born! Things were just fine when it was just you and me and Chucky!" she exclaimed. "Oh come on now you know that you don't really mean that." She said when suddenly Chucky entered the room. "Mean what? What's going on here?" he asked as Tiffany looked over at him and scowled before slapping him upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" he yelled. "Chucky, you need to talk to your daughter she's very upset right now and you don't spend enough time doing that anymore!" she snapped. "But what about Annie?" he asked. _"I'll_ look after Annie, you have enough stuff on your plate right now." She said before she left the room. "Hey kid, what's buggin ya?" Chucky asked as he leaned up against the bed but she simply just rolled over and faced the wall. "Oh, I get it, the silent treatment. Does this have anything to do with earlier when I didn't have a chance to listen to you?" he questioned. "Forget it, you wouldn't care." Mary muttered.

"What the fuck are you talking about!? Of course I care!" he told her. "You wouldn't understand." She said quietly as she continued to stare at the wall. "No _you_ don't understand. Just because I might be busy doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I mean I'm your father for crying out loud!" he cried. "No you're not!" she yelled back as she finally turned over to look at him. "Not my real father anyway! All the kids are always teasing me because of it! But you wouldn't know that because you don't even know that I'm on the cheerleading squad!" she snapped.

"You are? Really?" he questioned. "Yes." She answered simply with a nod. "Gee, that's great. I'm really proud of you." He told her as he smiled warmly at her. "But what makes you think that just because the other kids say mean things like I can't really be your father makes it true?" he questioned as he sat down beside her. "I don't know." She admitted with a shrug. "I mean if somebody told me that you really weren't my daughter I'd rip off their head and use it for a voodoo doll." He explained. "Look, a few years ago Tiff and I adopted you. We made you a part of our family. And once you're a part of the family, you _stay_ a part of the family." He told her.

"And I can't wait until I see you in action at your first game." He added with a grin. "Dad," Mary began with a smile. "Yeah?" he asked her back. "I love you." She told him as she grabbed ahold of him and hugged him tightly. "I love you too." He told her as he embraced her tighter and smiled back at her before planting a small and tender kiss upon her cheek. "Oh, and I have a surprise for you." He began as he broke the embrace and slowly pulled out some tickets from his top pocket. "Is that what I think it is!?" Mary asked him eagerly as her face suddenly lit up with excitement. "Gee, I don't know hmm,.. could it be that Pitbull concert that you have been constantly pestering me about?" he questioned with a sly grin.

"Oh Daddy I can't believe it! You actually got us tickets to go and see Pitbull!?" she cried. "Nope! Wrong! I got us backstage tickets, that means not only are we going to _see_ the show, but we're going to be in it." He told her as she let out a huge squeal of excitement and Chucky laughed. "But what about Annie?" Mary asked him after a moment. "I've got that all taken care of, your mother is going to watch her. And honey, I promise that I'm going to try to schedule for us to have some time together from now on. Just the two of us." He assured her as they hugged again and Mary thought that maybe she should schedule some time together with Annie, because maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

There was going to be a part on here about Chucky and Mary singing with Pitbull but I didn't think that was allowed so unfortunately I couldn't post it. :(


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Chucky's First Christmas

Merry Christmas everyone! I'm back with an all new Christmas short that I had promised you before. Anyway, Chucky keeps his promise by taking his whole entire family to Disney World for Christmas vacation and discovers just how magical the season really can be. Also, starting tomorrow there will be another separate story called Chucky's Christmas Carol that I will be starting on. (I haven't forgotten about Chucky Goes Hollywood rewrite I just have an awful lot of stuff going on right now.

Today was the first day of Christmas vacation. Chucky and Mary had just had their school play of the Charles Dicken's classic A Christmas Carol where Chucky had been cast as Scrooge. Mary was fast asleep in bed until Chucky came bursting inside through the door and leapt on top of her bedspread. "Come on kid," he began as he slowly started to pull the covers off of her. "We've got a busy day ahead of us, we're going to Disneyworld remember?" he questioned as he started to gently shake her awake. That's when suddenly her eyes shot open and she gave a startled shriek when she saw her friend staring down at her.

"Oh my gosh you're right!" she exclaimed. "I'll get up in a minute and get dressed!" she cried. "Alright and don't remember to brush your teeth, eat breakfast, use the bathroom and comb your hair." He told her hurriedly. "Oh, but not in that order." He said with a shake of his head before she jumped out of bed and started getting ready. Later on that morning when everyone was ready they all said goodbye to Kristen and rushed out the door. She would have been really happy to attend if she hadn't been working.

"Tiffany?" Mary began. "Yes sweetface?" she questioned her. "Is Santa going to be able to find us since we won't be here on Christmas morning?" she asked her anxiously. "Of course he will, won't he Chucky?" she said smiling sweetly at her husband. "Eh, I don't see why not." He began with a shrug. "Considering he knows just about everything. But I sort of think that it's actually kind of creepy. I mean a great big old fat man is supposed to come down your chimney in the middle of the night." He said he held out his hands to demonstrate how huge that he was.

"Oh come on Chucky, you were a little boy once. I bet you couldn't wait to open your presents on Christmas morning." Tiffany told him. "No, I wasn't." he answered simply. "Why not?" Mary asked him. "Because I never got any presents on Christmas morning, I was always on the naughty list." He explained. "You mean you never got any kind of Christmas present ever?" Mary questioned him with disbelief. "Nope! Only coal." He answered with a shake of his head. "Aww, that's kind of sad. No wonder why you're so mean sometimes." She said.

"Yeah, well, I learned to get over it. Besides, I never really got Christmas anyway. It's not like I had a family to spend it with or anything." He said heaving a heavy sigh. "Well come on, we better go before we miss our flight." He said as he walked over towards the trunk and started loading their luggage inside of it. "Tiffany, I feel bad for Chucky. He never got any kind of Christmas present ever. I mean last year he kept insisting for me not to give him one. Now I know why. I would have given him anyway if I would have known." She said sadly.

"I know you would have sweetheart." Tiffany told her. "Why don't you say that this year we give Chucky a Christmas that he'll never forget? After all, he's done so many things for us." She said. "Mary, I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." Tiffany said happily smiling warmly at her. "Yeah and we'll make it a surprise, that way he can't refuse." Mary whispered when suddenly Chucky slammed the trunk shut. "And what are you two lovely ladies discussing over there?" he asked them.

"Oh, nothing!" Mary began quickly as Chucky glanced at her suspiciously. "I was just telling Tiffany about how excited I am going to Disneyworld that's all." She said. "Alright," he began. "I'll buy it but only because I don't want us to miss our flight." He said. "Now, get your ass in the car now." He told her. "That goes for everyone else too." He said to his wife and son. "Move it." He told them as they all climbed inside and he drove them to the airport.

 _….._

"Chucky, what do you want for Christmas?" Mary asked him when they finally arrived inside the airport. "I don't." he began. "I've got everything that I need right here." He told her. "Oh come on Chucky humor her, if you could have anything in the whole entire world what would it be?" Tiffany asked him. "Well I guess in my case it would be,.. well, uh,.." he began. "What?" Mary asked him. "No, never mind, it's silly." He told her with a shake of his head. "Go on, tell me." She said.

"Well, ever since I was a little kid I have always wanted an autographed Lightning James electric guitar." He answered. "A what!?" she exclaimed. "Lightning James," he repeated. "He's the lead singer of The Wild Things, the band that I love so much." He explained. "Oh really, what's his brother's name Thunder?" Mary questioned him sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at her. "Forget it, I knew it was ridiculous that's why I didn't say anything about it before. It's not going to happen and I don't know what the hell I was thinking about." He said with a wave of his hand at her before he started to walk away.

"Chucky wait!" Mary cried as she ran after him. "What is it kid?" he asked her solemnly as he turned around to face her while she stopped to catch her breath. "Please don't be sad Chucky, I don't want you to lose your Christmas spirit." She told him. "Ha!" he began with a scoff. "I haven't had my Christmas spirit since my grandfather passed away a long time ago." He told her. "So what!? My father died last year and you don't see me being all miserable about it! I mean it's Christmas! How do you ever expect to get on Santa's nice list if you don't start acting nicer about it!?" she cried.

"Look kid, you're almost eight years old now so it's time for you to grow up." He began. "Theirs is no Santa Claus! That's just a dumb idiotic story that parents tell their children so they don't lose their belief in Christmas. But it's all just phony! Plain and utter nonsense!" he yelled as Glen and Tiffany gave out loud gasps of astonishment. "Chucky!" Tiffany snapped in a horrified whisper. "I, I don't believe you." Mary began as she slowly started backing away from him. "Mary," he began as he took a deep breath. "Mary wait I'm sorry." He told her.

"You're lying! There is too a Santa Claus and you're going to be on the naughty list for the rest of your life!" she yelled as a tear rolled down her cheek before she started to run away. "Mary wait come back! I didn't mean it!" he cried. "I just_ I just_" he began as he took another deep breath and slowly hung his head. "Way to go Chucky, she just wanted you to be happy for Christmas this year." Tiffany told him as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I know." He began sadly. "I just don't know how." He admitted as he heaved another heavy sigh while streams of tears continued to flow from his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

Mary stopped and pressed her face up against the window looking out into the snowy wonderland. She always had missed her father ever since he died, but it was especially hard for her around the holidays. Now she was miserable because she had been fighting with her best friend in the whole world, and as for long as she could remember they had always been there for each other. She took a deep breath and sighed before she started singing softly to herself.

 _Where are you Christmas?_

 _Why can't I find you?_

 _Why have you gone away?_

 _My world is changing,_

 _I'm rearranging,_

 _Does that mean that Christmas changes too?_

She sung sadly unaware that Chucky was slowly walking up from behind her watching her and listening to her.

 _Where are you Christmas?_

 _Do you remember the girl you used to know?_

 _You and I were so carefree, and now nothing's easy._

 _Did Christmas change, or just me?_

She sung as she gave another sad sigh while she watched the snow falling before Chucky tapped her on the shoulder and she quickly spun around to look at him. "Uh hey kid," he began. "can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her. "Sure, I guess." She answered with a sad sigh. "Listen Mary, forget everything I said back there, I didn't mean it at all. It's just, well, like I said I've never understood Christmas and I don't know I guess I was just mad and hurt about it. I'm really sorry." He told her.

"So, are you saying that there _is_ a Santa Claus?" she questioned him. "Uh, well, I don't know. I mean I've never actually _seen_ the guy." He told her when suddenly her whole entire face lit up. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked her. "I have an idea, come on." She told him as she quickly grabbed ahold of his hand and dragged him away causing him to let out a huge gasp of air. "Mary wait! Where are you taking me!?" he cried.

"This way, come on!" she exclaimed as she dragged him around the corner. There was a humongous Christmas tree in the center of the room with a bright red chair in front of it. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" Santa Claus cried in a deep mighty voice as a little boy jumped off his lap and another little girl sat down. Chucky heaved a heavy sigh as Mary pulled him to a complete stop. "Oh no, you have _got_ to be fuckin kidding me!" he exclaimed. "Aren't I a little too old for this?" he asked as he turned to glance up at her.

"You're never too old to sit on Santa's lap silly!" she exclaimed. "Besides, how else are you going to get that electric guitar that you wanted?" she asked him. "Well,.. alright." He agreed reluctantly. "But only if you go first." He told her. "Roger!" she exclaimed as she pulled them to the back of the line before she hoisted herself up on Santa's lap when it was her turn. "What's your name little girl?" he asked her. "Hello Santa, my name is Mary and this is my friend Chucky." She explained. "Have you been a little girl this year Mary?" he asked her.

"Well, I have. But this is Chucky's first time actually celebrating Christmas and so all I want this year is for you to cut him just a little bit of slack." She told him. "Well alright Mary, I'll see what I can do. That is if he promises that he'll do his best do be good." He said as she slid down and Chucky climbed up onto his knee. "I will sir. My family means everything to me." He began. "And Mary's my best friend on the face of the earth, and there's no way in he_" he began before he looked down at all of the rest of the boys and girls looking up at him. "heck,.." he continued. "that I want to let her down." He finished.

"Is that so? Well it seems that you have already made it onto my nice list already Chucky. For there's no greater gift on earth than friendship." He said as Chucky smiled brightly up at him as he fell back on his bottom. "So, in that case, what would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked him. "Really? I _really_ get to tell you?" he questioned with disbelief as Santa let out a jolly old laugh. "Of course!" he exclaimed as Chucky's eyes lit up with joy. "Well, do you know Lightning James?" he questioned before he stood up and placed his hand in front of his mouth and started whispering something into his ear while Santa busily nodded.

 _….._

Chucky and his family had had a wonderful time at Disneyworld. Chucky and Mary were the only ones brave enough to go on the Tower of Terror. They had never laughed and screamed so much in their lives. Chucky had also enjoyed The Haunted Mansion, and Space Mountain, they all had went on those rides. The only ride that he couldn't handle was The Mad Tea Party. He was so dizzy after it was over that he had thrown up inside a trashcan immediately after he had gotten off of it. That night he also enjoyed being on top of Mary's shoulders feeling like a little kid again and watching with amazement and wonder as the parade marched down Main street. That night after the fireworks were over, Tiffany read them all The Night Before Christmas before they went to sleep.

The next morning Chucky and Mary both shot up out of bed. "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Mary cried excitedly as they climbed up onto Tiffany's bed and Chucky started shaking her awake. "Come on Tiff! Wake up! It's Christmas!" he cried as she simply gave a groan and rolled over inside her sleep. "Chucky, keep your voice down already would ya? You'll wake the whole entire hotel up." She moaned before falling back asleep and giving a loud snore. "Oh great! That's fantastic! How will I ever see if Santa brought me what I wanted now?" Chucky whined.

However he and Mary were eventually able to get Tiffany and Glen up to go downstairs. Sure enough there were presents under the (artificial of course) tree. Chucky and Mary had their Santa hats on as they raced towards their presents. Mary had gotten tons of dolls, coloring books, toys, and other games, while Chucky had gotten some other neat stuff like deserts, clothes, (gloves) and squirt guns but he heaved a heavy and disappointed sigh when he didn't see the present that he really had been wanting. "What's wrong Chucky?" Mary asked him. "I can't find my electric guitar." He said with a sad sigh. "I mean I know there's more to Christmas than getting presents, but I really wanted it." He told her.

"Wait a minute? Are you _sure_ that Santa didn't bring you one?" Mary asked as she stood up and started walking around the tree. "Because there's a present over here that sure _looks_ like yours." She told him. "What!?" he cried as he quickly got to his feet and rushed over to it. Sure enough there was a bright red electric guitar with Lightning James' name in black permanent marker. Chucky bent down and picked up a note that had been addressed to him and tore open the envelope. He unfolded the letter and grinned as he read it silently to himself.

 _Dear Chucky,_

 _Congratulations on making it to my nice list. Lightning is a very personal friend of mine, so of course he was happy to oblige._

 _Merry Christmas and keep up the good work!_

 _Santa Claus_

Chucky smiled as he showed the letter over to Mary. "Merry Christmas Chucky." She told him as his face softened and he gazed at her lovingly. "Merry Christmas kid." He told her before they both wrapped their arms around each other and Chucky closed his eyes as they tightened the embrace before opening them again as he broke the hold and started to sing. "Joy to the world" he began as everybody joined in while they all exchanged hugs. "the Lord has come. Let earth receive her king! Let every heart, prepare Him room! Let Heaven and nature sing, let Heaven and nature sing, let Heaven, let Heaven, and nature sing!" they sung. "And remember kids, don't forget to ask Santa for a Chucky doll." Chucky said. "Chucky!" everyone else shouted as he just let out a loud and malicious laugh.

 **Merry Chuckmas! Hehe, I mean Christmas**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Friends Till The End

Alright, I wasn't going to do another Chucky story until Valentine's Day, but because of my wonderful reviewer I decided to do an idea I've been playing around with in my head for a while and I finally got the complete plot to it, so hopefully it turns out pretty good. Also, be sure to check out my other Chucky stories from my profile!

It had been Mary Barclay's first day back to school. She had just finished ringing in the New Year with her best friends Chucky and Tiffany. She really couldn't believe how much wonderful times they had had together, especially for people who used to be so mean and nasty and well despised. "Hey Chucky." She said as she came into her bedroom and tossed her backpack up upon her bed while breathing a heavy sigh.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Chucky questioned her although he seemed rather distracted by his violent videogame that he was playing.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked him.

"Sure, just as soon as I finish killing these bastards." He answered continuing to press the fire button when suddenly she pushed the start button and paused the game. "Or, now's good." He said as he glanced up at her. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked her as she heaved another heavy sigh.

"Chucky, why were you so mean before you met me?" she blurted out taking him completely off-guard.

"Oh, umm, okay that's an interesting question." He began. "What suddenly brought this up?" he wondered aloud as she flopped down on the bed beside him. 

"Well you see, there's this new kid at my school, and she's very popular but she's mean to almost everyone and I was just wondering what makes somebody like that?" she questioned him.

"Ha! Sounds like a real bitch to me!" he exclaimed with mock laughter.

"Chucky,.. I'm serious." Mary told him.

"Okay, okay, I guess it has a lot to do with what kind of role models that you have. I mean my father was a murderous lunatic, so for the longest time I thought I had to be one too. That is until I met you." He told her.

"But what did I do?" she asked him.

"To be honest except for accepting me and forgiving me for my mistakes, I don't think you did too much of anything. I just fell in love with you and we became inseparable. Now come on what's this really all about?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I guess I just want to be her friend so I can be popular." She told him.

"Kid, that's no reason to become somebody's friend. It's more important that you like them as a person. Now me personally I think that you're a great kid, but if this girl is too blind to see it then in my opinion she isn't worth it. Understand?" he asked her.

"I guess so." She answered with another long sigh and a shrug.

"Hey you know that you can always count on me to be there for you right? Cause we're friends…" he began.

"Till the end." They finished together. "Jinx you owe me a soda!" they cried as they broke into a fit of laughter. Then Chucky wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright, I need to get back to my game and _you_ need to get started on your homework." He told her as he unpaused his game and started getting back to it while Mary sighed softly and walked over to her desk and turned on the light before starting to sit down and got out her math book along with some notebook paper.

The next day at school Mary ran into the new girl in the cafeteria. "Hey so you're that Barclay girl aren't you?" she asked her. Mary looked up into her beautiful emerald eyes and was envious on the fact that her hair was so dark and straight. Chucky had always told her that she was a beautiful, but compared to her she felt as if she was just average.

"Yeah, and you're Donna James aren't you?" she questioned her.

"My friends call me DJ." She said before she sat down a crossed the table from her. Mary was astounded. Donna, or DJ was in the fifth grade and she was only in second grade. She didn't understand how she could _possibly_ be interested in talking to her. "Word is that around here you're pretty cool. Your father was in the military, you get very good grades, and go to horseback riding lessons, Girl Scouts and baton." She said.

"Uh, yeah I do." Mary answered still in complete and utter disbelief.

"Well I like you Barclay, how would you like to join the Flick Chicks?" DJ asked her.

"The what!?" Mary exclaimed.

"The Flick Chicks." DJ repeated. "It's an afterschool club. We watch movies and act them out. It's really only supposed to be fifth graders only, but I could make an exception." She explained.

"Really!? Cool! I can't wait to tell Chucky!" she cried as DJ made a disgusted face at her.

"Chucky? Chucky's a guy and the club's for girls only. Besides he's a doll." She said.

"Yeah, but couldn't you make another exception?" Mary questioned.

"Listen Mary, I know you're still only a little kid, but if you want to be cool then you have to stop this doll stuff and pretending that he's a real person." DJ told her.

"But I'm not pretending! Chucky's real!" she cried.

"All I know is that if you want to hang out with me, you need to dump the doll. It's not good for our image, and boys don't go for it. We meet tomorrow after school, and just so you know, this is a limited time offer." She said as Mary heaved a heavy sigh and watched her leave.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Friends Till The End Part 2

LOL at Wolflover's comment! I just had to say that I originally wasn't going to break this up in two parts but I got kind of busy yesterday. You know when I first started doing these Chucky stories I had absolutely no idea that people would actually enjoy seeing another side of Chucky. I mean I'll never change him too much, but it's just nice to see him with a heart.

Mary breathed a heavy sigh as she came inside her bedroom and Tiffany was there to greet her. "Hello sweetface." She said.

"Hi Tiffany, where's Chucky?" Mary asked her.

"Oh he went to the store to get a pack of cigarettes and he wanted me to make sure that you got your homework done." She explained.

"Oh." Mary answered sadly.

"Is something wrong?" Tiffany questioned her out of concern.

"Yeah." Mary answered.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" Tiffany asked her.

"Yeah." Mary said again as a moment of silence passed between them.

"Today?" Tiffany questioned loudly with uncertainty.

"Well it's just that Donna James talked to me today." Mary began.

"Let's see would this happen to be the uptight bitch that Chucky was telling me about the other day?" she asked.

"Yeah, but she invited _me_ to be in her fifth grade acting club, and it's a really awesome club but, Chucky's not allowed to be in it." Mary explained with another sad sigh while she hung her head.

"Oh, I see." Tiffany said.

"I really want to be in that club but I've never done _anything_ without Chucky before. What am I supposed to do?" Mary asked her anxiously.

"Well sweetheart, I'm afraid I can't answer that. All I know is that you and Chucky have been friends for a long time, and you shouldn't let somebody try and get between you. Especially somebody like that!" she told her.

"I thought you might say that, and you're right. Chucky's my greatest friend in the entire world no matter what anybody else says, and I never want to lose him." Mary said when suddenly Chucky entered the room.

"Oh hey kid, I see you're back. How was school?" he asked her but she continued to hang her head and avoided eye contact with him. "Hey what's wrong? You look like you're at a funeral or something." He said.

"That's because I am. My dignity just dropped dead." She told him as she glanced up in his direction.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Chucky asked.

"Well you see, Mary was just telling me about a problem that she had at school today." Tiffany said as she explained to him all about the club.

"Oh,.. now I get it." He said.

"Oh Chucky, I really don't want to lose you as a friend, but all of the other kids think I'm weird. What am I going to do?" she asked him.

"Come on, I'm going to tell you a story that should be just the thing for a problem like this." He began as he tried to pick her up. "Good lord kid what have we been feeding you?" he questioned her as she giggled at him in response. Chucky took a deep breath and finally managed to hoist her up onto his lap as he sat down on top of the bed.

"Now, this is the story about two men. One of them was an asshole, but the other one was very brave. That one, is that man hanging up there on the wall." He began as they both turned to look at the picture of Andy wearing his military uniform and kneeling down next to a German shepherded with a huge grin on his face.

"My father." Mary realized.

"That's right, even after everything that I did to him I never saw or met a stronger and braver man than him. Even after I threatened his life and the lives of all the men at his base, he never gave up or ran away doing what was right and ended up sacrificing himself and saving them in return. I never had the guts to do that, and I realize now that I should have. I mean if I had only had the courage to stand up to my father when I was younger, than your father might still be alive today." Chucky said with a sniff as he suddenly felt his eyes grow sorrowful with tears.

"Come on Chucky, I told you a million times that I forgive you." Mary reassured him.

"I know kid but the problem is that I still haven't forgiven myself. Every time I think the pain's going to go away it doesn't, and I just start hating myself all over again because I love you so much and it's all my fault that you don't have a dad anymore." He sobbed with another sniff. "

Yes I do. I have two of them. One of them is in Heaven and the other one is in this room." She said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks kid, I needed that." He told her with a sad smile. "But the point that I'm trying to make to you is that the best decision that I ever made was to decide for myself who I wanted to be. You shouldn't let anybody else try and tell you otherwise and always do what's right. Do you understand?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do." She answered with a nod.

"Good." Chucky began with a grin as he kissed her cheek before setting her down. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to." He said with his trademark malicious laugh while he removed his blade out of his pocket.

 **A Few Hours Later….**

DJ rushed over to her door as the doorbell rang. "Gee, I wonder who that could be. I didn't think Mary would show up. She said as she answered the door and gave a petrified scream when she saw Chucky standing there with a bloody knife inside his hand.

"IS THE REAL ENOUGH FOR YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" he hollered on the top of his lungs

"Please, I'm sorry I didn't believe Mary just don't kill me!" she pleaded.

"Oh trust me, as long as you do exactly what I say there won't be any problems here." He told her.

"Sure, whatever you want, I'll do anything." She replied anxiously.

"Alright then, on three conditions. One, you leave my kid alone and stop picking on her and trying to ruin our friendship, because trust me babe it ain't going to happen. Two, you admit you're a bitch for trying to do so in the first place, and three,.." he began with a happy little chuckle. "You're going to love dolls from now on and take them everywhere you go." He said with a humongous grin on his face.

"Yes sir, whatever you say mister Chucky sir! I'm a bitch for trying to break you and Mary up and I'll leave her alone, and I promise I'll take a doll to bed with me and to school and to everywhere else I go." She agreed shakily.

"Good, and just remember I'll be watching you, so.. don't fuck with the Chuck!" he yelled before she quickly slammed the door in his face and Chucky broke into another fit of evil laughter as he heard her running away and screaming as she ran upstairs. Then he turned over to look at Mary who had been hiding in the bushes. "You can come out now kid, I don't think you'll have to worry about her anymore, she'll have nightmares for weeks." He said with a grin as she burst into a fit of giggles and embraced him tightly.

"Oh Chucky you were _amazing_!" she cried.

"I know." Chucky boasted proudly as she hugged him tighter.

"I love you Chucky, and I'm so lucky to have a friend like you." She told him.

"I love you too." He said as he closed his eyes tightly and hugged her back.

"Because we're friends," Mary began as they broke out of the embrace.

"until the end." They finished together. "Jinx you owe me a soda!" they chorused. "Double jinx! Triple jinx!" they exclaimed before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Infinity jinx!" Chucky cried.

"Hey, there is no such thing!" Mary told him as he placed his hands upon his hips.

"Is too!" he cried teasingly as she placed her own hands upon her hips.

"Is not!" she teased back.

"Oh really? How do you know?" he questioned her childishly.

"Alright," she began as she took a deep breath. "I only know one true way of solving this problem." She said as she quickly tapped him on the shoulder. "You're it! I bet I can beat you home!" she cried before she started to run away.

"Oh no, I don't think so!" he cried playfully as the two friends laughed and played along the way while they chased and frolicked through the woods, and as DJ found out the hard way, the two of them really were inseparable and she would never deserve a friend like that.

Note; A special thanks to Wolflover for unknowingly giving me this idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Perfect Chemistry

Alright, I've just got to say that I'm sorry this is so late, but yeah I've been pretty busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Chucky had just finished driving Mary home for the weekend. They had just had their Valentine's Day party at school. "Well, so now what do you want to do?" Chucky asked her as they both climbed out of either side of the car and slammed their doors behind them.

"We could play tea party." Mary suggested but Chucky just simply turned to her and scowled.

"I don't think so." He said.

"Well how about beauty salon?" she questioned him as Chucky heaved a heavy sigh and pushed the lock button.

"Look kid, you know I love ya and I would do anything in the world for you if you _really_ wanted me to, like if your life depended on it. Could you at least do the same for me and take it into consideration that I'm a guy?" he questioned her as she gave a little giggle.

"Alright Dad, how about we just play school instead." She said as he grinned at her.

"Now you're talking. Let me just let your mother know that we're home." He said as he closed the garage door before the two of them went inside the house. Tiffany was there to meet them at the door.

"Hello, how was the party?" she asked them.

"It was great Tiff you should have been there, even though the circumstances were pretty rough on the kid she was really enjoying herself and having fun." He told her.

"Well I'm really proud of you Mary." She said happily.

"Thanks," Mary began with a sigh. "I mean it would have been better if my mother, my other mother was there, but it was fun." She said. "Dad, will you help me find a project for the science fair next week?" she asked him.

"Sure kid, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He assured her.

"Thanks Dad, I'm glad that even though we're a family now that we'll also always be friends." She said happily.

"No problem kid, and you know that I'll always be there for you." Chucky told her while he placed a loving arm around her and pull her into a tight embrace before he planted a kiss on top of her head. "Alright go run along and play now." He told her as he smiled down at her before kissing her again and patting her bottom before watching her rush inside her bedroom.

"Chucky, you don't know anything about science." Tiffany pointed out with a shake of her head.

"I know, but the poor kid has already lost so much, and there's no way in hell that I plan on disappointing her." He said. "Even if I'm a high school dropout." He added.

"You never told me that." Tiffany began. "You told me that you graduated!" she exclaimed.

"Well what did you expect I was a juvenile delinquent soon to be turned hardened criminal. I would have been expelled anyway sooner or later." He told her.

"Yeah but what kind of example do you think that you're setting for our children?" she asked him.

"Listen Tiff, Glen's already graduated, Annie's not even out of her diapers yet, and Mary doesn't even have to know anything about it." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do." He told her before he walked away and Tiffany could hear the baby crying through the baby monitor that sat upon the kitchen counter.

"Oh Chucky,.." she said heaving a heavy sigh before she started making her way to the nursery.

 _…_

Later that night Chucky found that he had a very hard time trying to get to sleep on the account that he still didn't know of a good science project that he could do at the science fair with Mary. That's when suddenly it literally came to him from out of the sky. For ever since she had been very little Mary had been terrified of thunderstorms. All of a sudden a huge clasp of thunder sounded and there came a huge strike of lightning.

"DADDY!" Mary screamed since occasionally she had called him that especially when something scared her. Chucky came rushing out of his bedroom and into her own to comfort her.

"Shh,.. it's alright sweetheart I'm here." He whispered before he sat down next to her on her bedside and cuddled her inside his arms. "You know, you should be old enough to know by now that it's just noise and it's not going to hurt you." He told her soothingly as he rested his chin against her head.

"I know, and the lightning is very pretty it's just that the thunder is _so_ loud." She remarked when suddenly Chucky's eyes widened and he gave a sudden gasp of astonishment. "What is it?" she asked him as he simply just grinned at her.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you just gave me an idea for our project for the science fair." He told her proudly.

"Really? What's that?" she questioned him.

"How would you like it if we could make lightning without having to worry about the thunder?" he questioned her back.

"That sounds like a great idea, but how could we do it?" she asked him.

"I'll show you tomorrow, but right now you need to get some sleep alright?" he asked her.

"Alright," she began as she took a huge yawn before closing her eyes and leaning her head up against him as she fell asleep.

Alright, I wasn't originally going to have this in two parts, but I need some time to think since I'm a little stuck right now with a bit of writer's block, so I'll finish it whenever I can.


End file.
